Heart Vandalism
by Phoenix Channie
Summary: Jika kau berpikir bahwa 'Cinta' adalah perasaan yang mengikat dua individu berbeda menjadi satu, Jongin akan membantah dengan kedutan di sudut bibir dan senyuman meremehkan yang khas. "Cinta, kata lain dari vandalism." –Jongin. (idek, i'm not good with it - - ) A KaiSoo fic! slight!ChanBaek


**[KaiSoo] Heart Vandalism |c.1**

Title : Heart Vandalism

Author : Phoenix Cahnnie

Pair : KaiSoo, slight!ChanBaek

Rate : T (gradually changes)

Warning :

Note : actually, this is a oneshot, but probably it'll be too long and because i can't wait to share my love for KaiSoo with you guys! So yeah, i posted it anyway. ENJOY! ^w^

Summary? (idek, i'm not good with it -_- ):

Jika kau berpikir bahwa 'Cinta' adalah perasaan yang mengikat dua individu berbeda menjadi satu, Jongin akan membantah dengan kedutan di sudut bibir dan senyuman meremehkan yang khas.

'Cinta, kata lain dari _vandalism_ ' –Jongin. (change it or not? ;-;)

 _"Dilaporkan sudah setahun semenjak menghilangnya sang idol remaja terkenal Kai. Semenjak kecelakan tragis yang menimpanya, ia terakhir kali dikabarkan terlihat dengan kursi roda yang didorong managernya di depan gedung Seoul Hospital..."_

Lelaki bermata belo itu memutar bola matanya, _eomma_ dan _hyung_ -nya menonton berita ini lagi. Berita yang pada akhirnya akan membuat telinga Kyungsoo berdenging dengan isakan _eomma_ nya dan rengekan kekecewaan Seungsoo _hyung_ terhadap bagaimana keduanya merindukan sang idola, dan ingin Kai segera ditemukan, dan _bla bla bla_.

Ia menatap bosan pada wajah tampan dengan senyuman cerah yang terpampang di layar televisi, lalu dua orang yang dibanjiri dengan tisu di sebelahnya. Dari pada menghabiskan waktunya di rumah, ia lebih memilih pergi dengan Baekhyun, yang katanya ingin melakukan suatu bentuk kebaikan. Ia ingat terakhir kali temannya berkata seperti itu, mereka berakhir diceramahi sejam penuh oleh para _ahjumma_ di taman. Belakangan ia ketahui, berbuat baik yang dimaksud oleh Baekhyun adalah mengajarkan 'bagaimana memakai _eyeliner_ di usia dini' pada anak-anak yang ada di taman. Ia mendengus mengingat beberapa anak yang menggambar pipi mereka dengan _eyeliner_ dan beberapa yang berakhir menyodok mata sendiri. Tapi ia yakin, Baekhyun bermaksud baik. Jadi tak ada salahnya menemani Baekhyun melakukan _kebaikan_ nya kali ini. Seandainya Kyungsoo tahu bagaimana hal ini akan berakhir nantinya.

Merusak. Kyungsoo tak tahu kata apalagi yang pantas untuk apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun –yang sayangnya menyeretnya ke dalam hal ini. Harus ia akui, coretan lelaki bersurai magenta itu cukup –unik. Seekor anak jerapah memakai kaos berinisial 'Y' tengah memegang _mic_ –Baekhyun sedikit kreatif dengan tangannya yang berpose seperti penyanyi _hip hop_ atau _rapper_ \- dan seekor anak anjing di sebelahnya memakai kaos berinisial 'H' memegang _mic_ dengan kedua tangan, mata terpejam. Namun, tindakan mengotori dinding rumah seseorang tanpa izin, itu sama saja dengan merusak. Apa ini yang Baekhyun sebut kebaikan?!

Karena itu, semenjak setengah jam yang lalu, Kyungsoo tiada hentinya memutar kepala ke kiri dan kanan. Berusaha menelan perasaan tak enak di dadanya; perasaan seperti, oh entahlah, _ketahuan_ mungkin? Sementara Baekhyun dengan penuh konsentrasinya melukis di atas _kanvas_. Dan firasatnya mengatakan ia harus segera lari saat tiba-tiba jendela di sebelah tempat temannya melukis, terbuka. _Shit_.

"Kyung lari!" tanpa pikir panjang, Kyungsoo mengerahkan seluruh tenaga pada kaki pendeknya. Baekhyun adalah anggota klub maraton, jadi ia tak perlu khawatir. Ia harus memikirkan keselamatan dirinya saat ini. Karena tubuhnya yang jarang digerakkan, dan kaki pendeknya adalah sasaran empuk untuk tertangkap oleh pria si pemilik rumah.

Ia terus berlari hingga melihat sebuah rumah dengan pintu terbuka. Kakinya menuntun Kyungsoo memasuki rumah itu dan bersembunyi di balik pintu. Napasnya berpacu, dan jantungnya berdetak terlalu cepat untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Lelaki bersurai hitam legam itu bukanlah penggemar olahraga ataupun hal lainnya yang memacu _adrenaline_. Sekarang ia ingat alasannya kenapa. _Tak sehat untuk jantungmu_ , pikirnya perlahan merosot ke lantai dengan tangan kiri di dada dan mata terpejam.

"Ehem."

Mata belonya terbuka lebar, seketika deheman itu menariknya kembali pada realita. Di hadapannya, seorang pria yang terlihat lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya –dilihat dari bulu halus yang tumbuh di area sekitar philtrum dan dagunya- tengah melipat tangan sembari mengerutkan alis menatapnya. Dan Kyungsoo baru saja menyadari bahawa ia telah menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah seseorang tanpa izin! _Shit_ , ia benar-benar akan dipenjara.

"A-aku bisa jelaskan." Kerutan di alis pria itu semakin mendalam dan ia menatap bingung padanya, membuat Kyungsoo semakin gugup dan tergagap tak terkendali.

"I-itu, a-aku... coretan- jerapah- dan pintu..." penjara. Ia sudah pasrah akan berakhir di penjara. Karena tak ada alasan _logic_ baginya untuk tak berakhir di sana. Alasan apa yang harus ia berikan pada pria yang menatapnya dengan wajah kebingungan ini? Bahwa ia baru saja lari dari pemilik rumah yang marah, setelah ia menemani Baekhyun men- _vandalize_ rumah seseorang? _Dan hey, pintu rumahmu terbuka, kenapa tak bersembunyi disini?_ –ia akan dipenjara dengan tuntutan berlipat ganda. Tuhan, kenapa hidupnya sesial ini?

"Kau siapa?"

"D-Do Kyungsoo?" cicitnya yang lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan. Seakan ia ragu dengan namanya sendiri. Lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu menggeleng seakan merasa sudah cukup dengan tindakan lelaki berkulit pucat di depannya. Ia menyuruh Kyungsoo berdiri dengan isyarat tangan. Kyungsoo ingin merengek mendapati lelaki itu memiliki fisik yang lebih tinggi dan tegap darinya. Jadi, jika ia berniat lari atau melawan, ia tak punya kesempatan untuk menang.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya pria itu dengan nada dingin. Tatapan dari iris _hazel_ nya sangat mengintimidasi, ditambah dengan alis matanya yang tegas. Kyungsoo bisa melihat bayangan tak kasat mata dari masa remaja dan kebebasannya melayang melalui kaca jendela rumah ini. Dari caranya berbicara, pria di hadapannya ini jelas tak akan menyukai alasan apa pun yang akan ia lontarkan. Ia tak punya pilihan lain selain jujur, dan berharap tak dijerumuskan ke balik jeruji.

"Aku butuh tempat untuk bersembunyi dan pintu rumahmu terbuka!" Ujarnya dengan satu tarikan napas. Pria itu jelas tak terkesan dengan jawabannya. Ia menatap ke dalam matanya dengan tatapan tajam untuk sangat lama, seperti berusaha membuktikan kebenaran dari ucapannya. Setelah semenit yang terasa tak berujung bagi Kyungsoo, pria itu menghela napas berat dan membuangnya kasar.

"Berbalik," Titahnya. Mata belo itu hampir saja bersinar cerah dan rentetan kata ' _terimakasih_ ' siap meluncur dari bibir penuh berbentuk hatinya, namun pria itu melanjutkan, "Merapat ke pintu, kedua tanganmu juga."

" _Mwo_?"

"Merapat." Ulangnya dengan _finalty_ , seolah menantang untuk membantah perintahnya –jika kau tak sayang nyawa. Sesuatu dari dalam diri Kyungsoo memintanya untuk menuruti pria ini dan apapun yang ingin ia lakukan. Namun, lelaki bertubuh kecil itu memiliki segelintir rasa ingin protes, menuntut haknya untuk berbicara. Rasa pemberani yang tak akan kau temui pada diri Kyungsoo –si anak baik- seperti biasanya. Oleh karena itu, ia berusaha bersikap kuat dengan menegapkan posturnya dan melipat tangan di depan dada dengan sedikit kesulitan ' _tangan mana yang seharusnya berada di atas?_ ', lalu mendongak sembari membesarkan mata –yang ia harap merupakan _deathglare_ yang mengintimidasi.

"K-kenapa aku harus melakukan hal itu? Apa yang akan _Ahjussi_ lakukan padaku?" selidiknya dengan penuh kecurigaan. Pria yang lebih tinggi itu mengangkat alisnya sebelah, jelas tak menduga perlawanan dari lelaki bertubuh kecil ini. Kyungsoo harus menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan senyuman –bangga akan keberaniannya- yang siap menggambang di bibir _pink_ itu. Membuat sudut bibirnya berkedut beberapa kali. Namun detik berikutnya, senyuman itu berganti dengan dengkingan, saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya merapat ke pintu dengan kedua tangan yang ditahan di atas kepala dengan satu tangan oleh pria di belakangnya.

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk ini, _Owl_." Gumam pria itu. Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya saat pria itu meraba tubuh bagian atasnya.

" _Yak_ , apa yang kau lakukan _ahjussi_ mesum!" pekiknya dengan wajah memerah seraya menggeliat tanpa henti, mencoba menghindari tangan nista itu dari tubuhnya, dan juga melepaskan tangannya dari gengaman yang sialnya sangat kencang itu.

"Berisik, diamlah." ' _No way in the hell!'_ , Kyungsoo akan diam begitu saja dengan tindakan mesum pria ini. Namun setelah percobaan melepaskan diri dengan geliatan dan tendangan ke belakang, ia malah berakhir dengan tangan yang keram dan pinggang yang didorong menempel ke pintu. Kini, ia dapat merasakan tangan yang masuk ke kedua saku depannya secara bergantian, dekat ke area pribadinya.

" _Andwae_ , _ahjussi_ kurang ajar jauhkan tanganmu dari pe- _pororo_ ku!" ditengah lengkingannya, Kyungsoo bisa mendengar pria itu mendengus di telinga kanannya; mengingat pria itu merapatkan tubuh mereka karena aksi menendang yang dilakukannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Setelah selesai dengan saku celana bagian depan, tangan itu beralih ke saku belakang. Pria _tan_ itu menelan _saliva_ nya kasar, kemudian mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku celana belakang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendesah lega ketika pria itu melepaskannya, dan mundur beberapa langkah. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah dan ia melawan air matanya saat mendapati pergelangannya memerah dengan bekas jari di sana. Ia lebih memilih untuk meringis pelan sembari mengusapinya; harga dirinya yang tersisa harus diselamatkan. Lelaki bermata belo itu menatap tajam pada tersangka di hadapannya yang tengah mengacak ponselnya.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan pada ponselku!" protesannya jatuh ke telinga yang tak mendengar, pria itu bahkan tak menatapnya. Setelah terlihat puas, ia mengembalikan ponsel itu pada sang pemilik yang memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti, dengan pipi yang menggembung.

"Kau, Kiyongshuu-"

"Kyungsoo!" potong lelaki bertubuh kecil yang sibuk memeriksa apa yang dilakukan pria _tan_ itu pada ponselnya. "- _nde_ , terserah. Jika kau berani macam-macam, dan jika aku menemukan wajahku di media massa besok, keluargamu akan menangisi batu nisan dengan namamu di atasnya." Kecamnya dan Kyungsoo merinding. Apa ia baru saja memasuki rumah seorang pembunuh atau buronan polisi? Ia menegak _saliva_ nya kasar, namun berusaha menampilkan wajah tegar di luarnya.

" _Ahjussi_ yang berbuat macam-macam padaku barusan. Dan jika wajahmu muncul di media, maka itu karena kau melakukan pelecehan!" ujarnya lantang dengan wajah memerah, karena marah dan malu atas perlakuan yang diterimanya. Ia seorang lelaki _for crying out loud_! Harga dirinya terasa diinjak-injak di _handle_ dengan begitu mudahnya dengan satu tangan, seolah ia wanita. Walau bahunya turun dan tak lebar, walau lengannya kurus dan tak berotot, walau tubuhnya kecil, walau ia tak memiliki _abs_ \- **intinya**! Ia juga seorang lelaki.

"Oh diamlah. Besok, kau datang kemari setelah pulang sekolah. Dan jika kau berpikir bisa kabur dariku, aku bisa melacak di mana kau tinggal dari nomormu dengan GPS." Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi mendengarnya.

"Huh? Kenapa aku harus kembali lagi kesini? Apa _ahjussi_ ingin berbuat mesum lagi padaku?!" tudingnya. Pria itu memutar bola mata mendengarnya. Ia memegang lengan lelaki bertubuh kecil itu dan menyeretnya ke samping, membuka pintu, dan mendorong tubuh mungil itu keluar. Tak menghiraukan protesan ' _Hey_!' Kyungsoo.

"Dengar, bocah _Owl_. Aku harus memastikan kau tak berbuat macam-macam. Paling tidak selama seminggu, kau harus datang kesini setiap hari, kau paham? Sekarang pergi." Pria itu membanting pintu tepat di depan wajah cemberut Kyungsoo. Ia pulang dengan menyeret langkahnya, seakan suluruh beban dunia berada di pundaknya. Hari itu, Kyungsoo pulang ke rumah dengan janji tak akan mengikuti Baekhyun. Apapun _'semacam kebaikan'_ yang akan dilakukannya. _Never_ _again_.

"Kyung-"

" _Eobsseo_."

"Kemarin-"

" _Hajima_."

"Tapi aku belum-"

" _Just_ _NO_."

Lelaki ber _eyeliner_ itu menyipitkan matanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan bibir mengerucut. Ia bahkan tak sampai mengucapkan satu kalimat, temannya ini telah menyela. Ia mengerti, Kyungsoo marah karena mereka ketahuan kemarin dan hampir saja tertangkap. Tapi, hey mereka selamat, kan? Ia menggenggam jemari beku lelaki bermata belo itu dan berujar, " _Mian_..." dengan kepala tertekur. Kyungsoo mendesah pasrah, menyerah. Ia tak bisa marah terlalu lama pada temannya satu ini. Meski ia baru bertemu Baekhyun enam bulan yang lalu, saat penerimaan mahasiswa baru tepatnya, namun mereka telah berteman baik semenjak itu. Dengan senyuman tulus di wajahnya, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan membalas genggaman Baekhyun yang membuat lelaki itu tersenyum sumringah seketika.

"Apa ini artinya kau akan menemaniku ke tempat itu lagi?" Kyungsoo menarik tangannya dengan kasar, menatapi Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah dengan tatapan tak percaya.

" _Neol_ _michasseo_? _Eobsseo_ , pergi saja sendiri."

"Aa~ ayolah Kyung, kali ini aku berjanji akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Kita tak akan ketahuan, janji!" rajuk lelaki bermata sipit itu memeluk tubuh kecil temannya yang terus menggeliat berusaha lepas dari dekapannya.

"Kau- aku tak percaya ini. Baek, kita hampir saja tertangkap dan masuk penjara," Kyungsoo meletakkan tangannya ke depan, menahan Baekhyun yang ingin memotong, dan melanjutkan, " –kita memang beruntung kemarin. Tapi bagaimana jika setelah ini kita tertangkap, atau _aku_ yang tertangkap? Kau anggota klub maraton; sementara aku? Aku anggota klub memasak dan menjahit. Itu artinya, aku tak bisa menyelamatkan hidupku sendiri dengan berlari. Meski seekor anjing mengejarku, atau pemilik rumah yang marah. Kau mengerti, Baek?" Baekhyun tak dapat menahan kedutan di sudut bibirnya ataupun suara cekikikan yang menyertainya. Membuat Kyungsoo melipat tangan di depan dada dengan bibir manyun.

"Tertawa sepuasmu, Baek. Tapi aku tetap tak mau menemanimu melakukan tindakan _vandalism_." Ucapnya dengan membuang wajah. Setelah tawanya mereda, Baekhyun menyeka sudut matanya yang berair, perutnya mulai keram.

"Apa kau berpikir tindakanku kemarin hanya sekedar _mengotori_ diding rumah itu, Kyung?" tentu saja Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Apalagi namanya kalau bukan _vandalism_? Namun air wajah Baekhyun yang berubah kaku, meyakinkannya bahwa ia salah.

" _Ahni_ , hal ini lebih dari itu. Aku, aku berbuat kebaikan, untukku dan pria yang tinggal di dalamnya(rumah itu). Aku ingin mengingatkan anak jerapah, bahwa ia pernah berjanji pada _puppy_ ; bahwa mereka akan berteman selamanya. Ia pernah berjanji tak akan meninggalkan anak anjing kecil, apapun yang terjadi." Kyungsoo hanya bisa termangu menatap mata temannya yang basah. Menyadari pipinya basah, Baekhyun segera menyekanya. Mengganti ekspresinya dengan senyuman yang entah kenapa terkesan hampa dan menyesakkan. Saat itu bunyi _alarm_ dari ponsel Kyungsoo yang menandakan mereka harus masuk kelas; tak mampu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan awal yang baru seperti biasanya, ataupun membuat Baekhyun menggeram dan merengek ingin segera pulang dari penjara yang bernama kampus ini.

"Ah kau duluan saja, Kyung. Aku mau ke toilet dulu, kau tahu, memperbaiki _eyeliner_. Katakan aku telat, nanti kususul." Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil, menatap punggung Baekhyun dalam diam. Meskipun ia sama sekali tak mengerti ucapan temannya barusan, satu hal yang pasti, ia tak suka melihat air mata di pipi Baekhyun.

 _Lebih baik ikut Baekhyun_ , pikir Kyungsoo dengan pelipis yang berkedut. Ia tak tahu mengapa ia bisa berakhir dengan kondisi seperti ini. Merapat ke pintu, tangan menjadi satu di atas kepala, bagian pribadi menempel dengan tak nyamannya pada pintu, dan... tangan besar yang meraba-raba tubuhnya!

" _Ahjussi_ , kau melakukannya lagi! Kenapa kau melecehkanku, aku ini laki-laki, kau sadar itu kan?" rengek Kyungsoo menggeliat seperti ulat, sementara pria _tan_ di belakangnya sibuk meraba tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Aku tahu itu, _Owl_. Aku bisa merasakan penis kecilmu –ah maksudku _pororo_ mu. Aku hanya melakukan pengecekan, tenanglah." Kyungsoo tak tahan lagi dengan pelecehan dan penghinaan yang diterimanya. Wajahnya memerah layaknya tomat.

"Lalu kenapa kau meremas pantatku!" teriaknya tak terima, bahkan pria ini menghina 'ukuran'nya. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"A-aku tak melakukan itu." bantahnya.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku!" pekik Kyungsoo frustasi, membuat pria mesum –yang memang telah selesai menggeledah- itu memutar bola mata dan melepaskannya.

"Baiklah, kau tak membawa benda mencurigakan apapun dan sejauh ini wajahku tidak muncul di televisi. Bocah _Owl_ yang pintar~" tutur pria tegap itu tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya, seraya mengelus surai lelaki mungil itu. Kyungsoo pikir, ia memiliki mata yang indah saat tersenyum. Sudut matanya membentuk garis-garis, membuat wajahnya terlihat tidak kaku. Dan menurut lelaki bermata belo itu, pria ini tak terlihat jahat ataupun mesum. Ia terlihat sedikiiit menarik. Ingat, hanya sedikit.

"Bagus, sekarang kau harus tinggal di sini sampai jam enam sore."

"Aaa _waeee_? Aku tak mau berlama-lama dengan _ahjussi_ , aku ingin pulang..." rajuknya mengikuti pria dengan surai aneh itu. Karena, Kyungsoo tak bisa memutuskan apa _ahjussi_ ini menua atau semakin muda? Surai pria berkulit _tan_ itu terdiri dari perpaduan warna hitam di pangkalnya, dan _silver_ di ujungnya. Namun warna _silver_ yang lebih mendominasi, dan akar yang berwarna hitam, membuat Kyungsoo berpikir pria ini semakin muda. Apa hal itu mungkin terjadi?

Namun pria itu hanya menatapnya dari sudut mata, dan melanjutkan kembali menonton acara tv yang ditontonnya sebelum Kyungsoo datang – _Music Bank_. Lelaki mungil itu menatap kesal pada kepala pria itu –jika tatapan bisa membunuh, seharusnya _ahjussi_ ini sudah mati sedari tadi- dan memilih duduk di sebrangnya. Ketika pantatnya bersentuhan dengan sofa, Kyungsoo terperanjat karena ia menduduki _stick_ PS. Dan saat itulah ia menyadari ruangan itu seperti dilanda angin puyuh. Ruangan itu dipenuhi selimut, bantal, bekas kaleng minuman, _cup_ _ramyeon_ , pakaian kotor, dan 2 buah _boxer_ yang bertebaran di lantai. Ugh, perutnya bergejolak karenanya.

" _Ahjussi_ , kau jorok sekali!" rutuk lelaki berkulit pucat itu menendang salah satu _boxer_ yang dekat dengan kakinya. Kyungsoo mendengus ketika mendapati motif benda itu, Krong. _Ahjussi_ ini jelas kekanakan, tak lebih dari sekedar remaja yang masih suka menebar barang-barang di sana-sini. Walau harus ia akui selera tontonannya boleh juga –karena ia juga gemar menonton Pororo dan Music Bank.

"Yak, itu _boxer_ kesayanganku, bocah!" protes pria itu memunguti _boxer_ - _boxer_ dari lantai dengan semburat tipis di pipinya. Sekali lagi Kyungsoo mendengus dibuatnya. Siapa yang menempatkan benda kesayangan mereka di lantai? Ia menatap dengan tatapan menghakimi ketika mata mereka bertemu. Sangat menyenangkan saat kau berada di atas dan menatap ke bawah pada orang lain. Tunggu, itu terdengar salah. Yang ia maksud adalah, menyenangkan bisa menatap _ahjussi_ ini dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Jangan kemana-mana." Titah pria _tan_ itu berusaha menyembunyikan _boxer_ nya dari pandangan Kyungsoo. Lelaki mungil itu hanya mengangguk dan terkekeh setelah punggung pria _tan_ itu menghilang di balik salah satu pintu.

Tak boleh ke mana-mana? Bukan berarti ia tak boleh melihat-lihat, _eoh_? Tak ada yang spesial dari ruang tamunya. Ruangan ini kekurangan _furniture_ , satu-satunya yang bisa kau temui hanyalah sebuah sofa memanjang dan televisi –oh tunggu itu dua. Terlalu _simple_ , tak ada lemari pajangan, ataupun foto yang tergantung di dinding. Kyungsoo melirik ke arah kanan, tempat di mana pria tan itu menghilang tadi, dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apakah _ahjussi_ itu takkan keberatan jika ia mengintip ke dalam kamar-kamarnya? ' _Tapi itu tidak sopan'_ , batinnya. Namun, sebelum ia sempat menjelajah lebih jauh, pria _tan_ itu kembali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _Owl_?" sidiknya menatap Kyungsoo dan pintu kamar di depannya secara bergantian. Lelaki bermata belo itu mengerjab, ia tak paham kenapa terlintas rasa panik dari cara mata _hazel_ pria _tan_ itu menatapnya dan pintu cokelat tua ini secara bergantian.

"A-aku hanya melihat-lihat. Kau tahu, hanya penasaran. Aku hanya bertanya-tanya, kenapa _ahjussi_ tinggal di kawasan yang tersembunyi, sendirian. Kalau saja waktu itu aku tidak berlari memutari hutan kecil desa kita, aku tak akan pernah mengetahui ada seseorang yang tinggal di sini." Pria bertubuh bidang itu menatapi lelaki dengan postur yang kontras dengannya itu cukup lama, membuat ia sedikit gugup.

"Lalu kenapa?" pria yang lebih tinggi itu mengatupkan bibirnya dengan tangan yang terlipat di atas dada.

"A- _ahninde_ , hanya saja... apa _ahjussi_ tidak punya keluarga? Atau kekasih? Bukankah tinggal sendirian akan membuatmu... kesepian?"

Deg!

Sudut bibir pria _tan_ itu berkedut, perlahan membentuk sebuah _smirk_ yang membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih muda beberapa tahun.

"Kesepian? Aku punya televisi dan _gadget_ , kau tahu. Jika aku mau, aku bisa menghubungi siapa saja dengan _video_ _call_."

" _Geure_... tapi apa itu cukup?" dia terpaku, pertanyaan lelaki bertubuh mungil itu membuatnya kembali menimbang perasaan kesepian yang dialaminya sejak menetap di desa kecil ini. Tanpa seorang pun yang mengunjunginya. Setidaknya pria dari pos kilat sering berkunjung ke tempatnya. Namun lagi, setelah ia menandatangani kertasnya, pria itu pergi secepat ia datang –secepat kilat.

Ia beralih menatap lelaki mungil yang balas menatapnya seperti anak kucing dengan bola mata besarnya yang penuh rasa keingintahuan. Ia tak suka mengakuinya, tapi, ya, ia kesepian.

"Kenapa kau peduli jika aku kesepian atau tidak?" Kyungsoo mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum bergumam tanpa disadarinya sendiri.

"Aku bisa menemanimu..."

Lelaki bertubuh kecil itu melebarkan mata belonya setelah menyadari perkataan yang baru saja meluncur dari bibir _hearth shaped_ -nya. Dan kini pria _tan_ di depannya menatapnya dengan intens dan sorot yang tak bisa dibacanya. Setelah memikirkan pertanyaan dan tawaran yang ia lontarkan barusan, Kyungsoo mulai berpikir ia terdengar menawarkan dirinya. Dan bukan dalam artian yang baik.

"Ma-maksudku, aku akan berkunjung kesini, selama seminggu. Karena, karena kau juga memintaku, maksudku kau juga ingin memeriksaku, ya begitu. Jadi jika kau tak keberatan, aku akan menemanimu." Kyungsoo tahu ia baru saja meracau dan berbicara tak jelas, karena itulah pipi _chubby_ -nya dijalari semburat merah.

Pria itu masih menatapnya dalam diam dan terasa lebih intens, karena itulah Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Pria _tan_ ini pasti menganggapnya aneh. Ditengah jeda yang diisi dengan keheningan dan tangan lebar yang terangkat, terhenti oleh bunyi gemuruh. _Sial_! Sekarang warna merah itu merambat hingga ke telinganya. Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya mendapati tangan pria yang lebih tinggi itu mengambang di udara. Dan untuk kedua kalinya ia menyaksikan wajah sang ahjussi terlihat bercahaya, dan... em, tampan, saat tertawa. Matanya mengerjab beberapa kali dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka.

"Kau nonton saja disini, aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untukmu. Kuharap kau suka ramen."

 **TBC**

 **Hola RXO-L KaiSoo shippers! :D**

 **Ni ff yg dah lumutan di lappie ane, ane harap bisa menarik perhatian dan rasa penasaran chingudeul! Dan dengan begitu ane berharap mendapatkan banyak tanggapan dan pendapat dari readers semua –baik saran n kritik. ._.V**

(Jika gak menarik, tenang, ane hapus aja ff-nya ;-;)


End file.
